


I do

by ImOutOfMyVulcanMind (LoopyLu94)



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Weddings, romantic nonsense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 04:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16967262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoopyLu94/pseuds/ImOutOfMyVulcanMind
Summary: A little fluffy piece on Jim and Reader's wedding day





	I do

You looked yourself over in the floor length mirror, fussing once more with your hair.

“Y/N, stop,  your hair is fine, and you look amazing!” Nyota said, batting your hand away from the strand of hair you were about to fiddle with.

“I know, I know, but,” you motioned to the dress you were wearing, “I’m getting married! In less than fifteen minutes! And…” You weren’t even sure what the noise you made was, but it made Nyota laugh. “I gotta look right!”

“You look gorgeous, Y/N, Jim’s a lucky man.”

You sighed but smiled anyway. “Thanks, Ny.” You looked over your shoulder at your friend, before giving yourself one final glance over. “Guess we should get going then.” You said, the butterflies in your stomach fluttering more than ever.

“We should. I promised Spock I’d get you there on time.” Ny smiled, hooking your arm with hers before you had a chance to fuss with your appearance anymore, and guiding you out of the room.

The corridors were quiet, as they often were after the crossover of Alpha shift to Beta shift. You were glad of it. You were nervous enough as it was, and you had the feeling that if you’d had countless congratulatory comments on your way to the ceremony hall, it would have hiked your nerves up all the more. The wedding was going to be quiet too. You and Jim had only invited your friends, though afterward there was going to be a simple reception in the mess hall that was open to the rest of the crew.

The two of you paused just outside the doorway of the small ceremony hall, and you once again smoothed out the dress you were wearing. It couldn’t be called a wedding dress by any stretch of the imagination, but with all the arrangements being made at such short notice, it was the best you had. You liked the dress though, the soft ice blue material felt nice against your skin. There was also the added bonus that Jim had never actually seen you in it either. You’d bought it on Yorktown, in the hope that you’d have a shore leave on a hot planet that would require the wearing of a loose knee-length evening dress, but it wasn’t to be.

You were glad of that now though. As old-fashioned as it was, it still felt good that you were going to surprise your husband-to-be with your outfit.

When Jim turned to look at you as you stepped through the door, a part of you wished he had seen it.

You felt your breath catch as Jim took your outfit in, before finally meeting your eyes. He looked at you with nothing other than pure adoration, like he’d never seen anything so beautiful as if nothing else in the room mattered anymore. You blushed under his gaze but offered a small smile. The corner of Jim’s mouth twitched up in return, and the only reason you kept moving and didn’t stumble over your own feet was Nyota guiding you along.

“Hi.” You whispered when you finally came to a stop next to Jim, Nyota releasing you so you could take hold of Jim’s hands instead.

“You look perfect,” Jim whispered back, dropping his head down to kiss your cheek.

“Could say the same about you.” You chuckled, brushing your thumb over the cuff of Jim’s dress uniform. “You know how much I love you in this.”

“Yeah?” Jim smiled, the flirtatious tone in his voice helping to settle your nerves. It was right, being with Jim, playfully flirting with each other in a way that always left you feeling warm.

“Oh, yeah.” You replied, letting your eyes fall to Jim’s lips for a brief second before looking back up.

Jim’s smile widened, but before he could say anything else, the clearing of a throat from behind Jim drew your attention. Leonard was watching the two of you, eyebrow raised. “Can we start, or do we need to let the two of you get a room?”

You laughed, shaking your head. “We can start.”

“There’ll be plenty of time for the rest later.” Jim murmured, still grinning down at you.

Spock stepped forward then, beginning by saying that as First Officer, he was able to officiate weddings in the Captain’s stead, before moving on to conduct the ceremony. It was simple and straightforward as was Spock’s style, keeping mostly to regulation text, but you noticed a few added things on occasion, little things that someone who didn’t know Spock would brush off, but you and Jim knew were his way of letting the smallest amount of emotion through.

It was close to the end when Spock turned to Leonard and asked for the rings. You frowned up at Jim. You hadn’t expected rings, mainly because there was nowhere to purchase some when you were in the middle of the black. Jim answered your frown with a smile, taking the rings from Leonard. “Scotty worked some magic, and well…” Jim passed you one.

You recognized the metal immediately, though it had been polished to add some shine. “It’s from the ship.”

“Yeah. Scotty came to me with the idea. Look inside.” You glanced up at Jim again quickly, before turning the ring so the underside caught the light.

2264.158 followed by the engineering and command symbols.

“It felt right; to carry today’s date with us forever, and…and to commemorate the love we have for each other and for this ship,” Jim whispered, looking like he was fighting off a blush. “Do you like it?”

“I love it.”

Jim seemed to breathe a sigh of relief, then nodded at Spock to continue.

The rings fit you both perfectly, and it felt like only a moment more had passed before Spock announced that you were married. Jim grinned, his arms wrapping around your waist as he pulled you in for a kiss. You could hear your friends cheer from their seats, but you couldn’t bring yourself to pull away from Jim to look at them. You couldn’t remember the last time you’d felt so happy, and with the way Jim was smiling against your lips, you were sure he felt the same.

Eventually, though, you were forced to break apart, and you smiled as everyone came up to the two of you. You hugged Scotty especially tight, whispering your thanks in his ear.

“Anything for my best engineer.” The Scot replied, before turning to Jim. “We’ve got everything set up in the mess hall, Jim.”

“Thanks, Scotty.” Jim smiled, looking at you. “Ready to head down there?”

“Yeah. C’mon.” You took Jim’s hand, the two of you walking ahead of the others to the mess hall.

You gasped as you entered the large room, taking in the artfully placed fresh flowers, the confetti, the ribbons, the food, the traditional wedding cake. You hadn’t planned on anything so elaborate, and by the look on Jim’s face, neither had he.

“Didn’t think we’d let you get married without doing things properly, did you?” Leonard appeared by Jim’s side, clapping him on the shoulder.

“You organized this, Bones?” Jim asked, his smile widening into a full grin.

“Everyone pitched in, but I just suggested it. You have Sulu to thank for the flowers.”

“Thank you, Len.” You murmured, tugging Leonard in for a quick hug.

“Thanks, Bones.” Jim and Leonard didn’t hug, but a silent message that was unique to them alone was passed. It made you smile.

It didn’t take long for others to start to arrive, and you and Jim began to mingle with everyone. Seeing so many crew members arrive just to congratulate the two of you, before returning to their post, made you happy. What made you happier though, was seeing the delighted look on Jim’s face. You knew how much Jim loved his crew, that much was evident by the way he knew every single person’s name without even a moment of hesitation, so you also knew that to see that they all loved him in return would mean everything to Jim.

The reception was amazing, both you and Jim seeking out everyone who had a hand in it to thank them. Then music began to play, and you were herded to some open floor space in a way that was exceptionally undignified for a Captain and his new wife but caused you to laugh anyway. It was a slow song, so Jim held you close to him, the two of you swaying gently in time with the rhythm.

“Has today been okay for you?” Jim murmured quietly, the hand that was resting against the small of your back pressing you just a little closer.

“Today’s been perfect. I could never ask for more.” You leaned up to kiss Jim softly. “I love you, Jim.”

“I love you too, Y/N.” Jim smiled, the half-smile that never failed to make you weak at the knees. “I can’t wait to get you home so I can show you how much.”

“Neither can I.” You hummed, one song merging into another as guests began to dance too. “When do you think is the socially acceptable time to leave your own wedding?”

“Right now if I had it my way, but I think we should stick around another hour. Bones mentioned that he and Spock wanted to talk to us again before we left.”

“Any idea what about?” You asked, letting your head rest on Jim’s chest.

“No idea. They’ve been thick as thieves this last year, so who knows what other schemes they’ve come up with.” Jim chuckled, the resulting rumble through his chest making your knees that little bit weaker again.

You huffed a laugh in return. “It’s good they’re getting along though.”

Jim hummed in agreement, the both of you dancing until you got too tired. Leonard and Spock were waiting for you when you stepped off the floor, standing side by side and looking quite the team.

“I hope you have found today satisfactory,” Spock spoke first.

“We have. Thank you, Spock. Thank you both.” Jim answered, an arm snaking around your waist again. “But I think it’s time we called it a night. It’s getting late, and I have a threshold to carry my bride over. A day of leave has been granted for us tomorrow, so I’ll see you guys the day after”

Spock and Leonard exchanged a look. You raised an eyebrow.

“You won’t be seeing us, Jim.” Leonard held up the PADD you hadn’t noticed he was holding and passed it to Jim. “Spock and I pulled a few strings, called in a few favors. Your leave’s been extended two days longer. I know it’s not a full honeymoon, but-”

“You’re the best, Bones. The both of you are.” Jim grinned up from reading the confirmation message on the PADD. “Thank you.” Jim handed the PADD over to Spock. “If we don’t emerge from our room, which is likely, see you in three days.”

Jim took your hand, the two of you saying your goodbyes as he led you from the mess hall. The peace was refreshing, and the two of you walked in a happy silence back to Jim’s, now yours too, quarters. Jim entered his code, waiting until the door had slid open before taking you by surprise. You let out a squeak that you’d never admit to, as Jim’s arm hooked under your knees, lifting you from the ground totally.

“A little warning would’ve been nice, Kirk!” You huffed, trying to sound annoyed but unable to hide your grin.

“Now where’s the fun in that, Kirk?” Jim grinned back, kissing you deeply as he stepped into the room, the door locking behind you.


End file.
